Evaluate the following expression when $y = 3$ and $x = 8$. $4$ $y$ $^2 + 7$ $x$ $ - 9$
Explanation: Substitute $3$ for ${y}$ and $8$ for ${x}$ $ = 4{(3)}^2 + 7{(8)} - 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(9) + 7{(8)} - 9 $ $ = 36 + 56 - 9 $ $ = 83$